Ahadi
Ahadi – ojciec Mufasy i Skazy, król Lwiej Ziemi, partner Uru, pojawia się w "Opowieści o Dwóch Braciach" ("A Tale of Two Brothers") z serii książek "Król Lew: Sześć Nowych Przygód" ("The Lion King: Six New Adventures"). Wygląd Ahadi był silnym,umięśnionym lwem o odważnej i władczej posturze.Jego twarz jest szeroka a szczęka zakończona mocnym podbródkiem. Według ilustracji miał on ciemnozłote futro, bujną, rudą grzywę i czerwonobrązowe oczy, podobnie jak Mufasa. Jego obwódki wokół oczu są bardzo nietypowe, górna jest ciemnobrązowa, a dolna czerwona. Tekst książeczki nie zgadza się jednak z ilustracją, ponieważ w opisie Ahadiego jest zdanie, że miał długą czarną grzywę oraz jasne, zielone oczy, co czyniłoby go podobnym do jego młodszego syna, Taki. Charakter Słynął ze swojej odwagi i mądrości, starał się by LZ była przyjazna nie tylko dla lwów ale też i innych zwierząt. Wbrew niesłusznym fanowskim teoriom na jego temat był dobrym i wyrozumiałym ojcem zarówno dla Mufasy jak i Taki (Skazy), starał się nie faworyzować żadnego z nich. Ma wielki szacunek dla swoich poddanych. Mimo tych niewątpliwie dobrych cech przywódczych, można by odnieść wrażenie że w książeczce próbował w łagodny, ale jednak niewłaściwy sposób pokazać Tace że powinien brać przykład z Mufasy i że to właśnie starszy brat będzie królem. Nie dotrzymał też słowa danemu młodszemu synowi, a z późniejszych słów Taki wygląda na to że król po prostu rzuca obietnice na wiatr. Mało czasu poświęcał synom, a jeśli już to właśnie Mufasie. Między innymi przez niego Skaza stopniowo zaczynał nienawidzić brata. Historia A Tale of Two Brothers Pawian Rafiki zawędrował na Lwią Ziemię w poszukiwaniu wiedzy. W pobliżu Pięciu Skał zaatakowany przez trzy młode hieny. W tym momencie nadszedł Ahadi, Król Lew, w towarzystwie Taki i Mufasy. Przypomniał hienom, że polowanie dla zabawy jest zabronione i przegnał je z terenu Pięciu Skał. Po odegnaniu hien, Ahadi zaprosił Rafikiego na Lwią Skałę i rozmawiał z nim przez wiele godzin. Gdy zapadła noc, zaoferował mu nocleg w jaskini lwów. Następnego poranka tłum wściekłych mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi z różnymi zażaleniami podszedł do Ahadiego. Król obiecał natychmiast rozwiązać problem z hienami, które atakowały wszystko, co się rusza. W tym momencie Taka przypomniał ojcu, że obiecał zabrać go na polowanie tego ranka. Gdy Ahadi uznał, że to będzie musiało poczekać, zdenerwowany książę stwierdził, że zawsze jest coś ważniejszego od niego. Ojciec spokojnie przypomniał mu, że bycie królem zobowiązuje do odpowiedzialności, a po chwili dodał, że Mufasa rozumie te sprawy, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło młodszego syna. Taka krzyknął, że Mufasa jest ulubieńcem tatusia i zgarnia całą uwagę, na co starszy brat odpowiedział ostrzeżeniem. Tę kłótnię przerwały zwierzęta, które potrzebowały szybkiego rozwiązania swoich problemów. Ahadi uciszył je i poszedł szukać hien na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Jakiś czas później, Mufasa i Taka zostali zaatakowani przez bawoły – młodszy brat został ranny, a Ahadi, powiadomony przez Zuzu, przybiegł z pomocą. Król ryknął na bawoły i ostrzegł, by miały nadzieję, że Tace nie stało się nic poważnego. Pod opieką Rafikiego ranny książę został przeniesiony na Lwią Skałę, gdzie były przechowywane lecznicze zioła. Gdy Rafiki stwierdził, że blizna na twarzy Taki zostanie do końca życia, Ahadi powiedział, że to będzie mu przypominać o jego bezmyślności. Po zostawieniu Taki (od teraz Skazy) ze swoimi przemyśleniami Ahadi podszedł do Zuzu i mianował ją pierwszą majordomusem, a Rafikiego swoim nauczycielem. Ciekawostki * W książce opisany jest jako zielonooki lew z czarną grzywą. Cytaty * Król lew jest taki odważny – Zuzu o Ahadim. * Czuję to. To jest początek wielkiej ery dla nas, pod gwiazdami – Ahadi przewiduje wielką przyszłość. Galeria 448px–Father_and_Sons.png 466px–Ahadi_and_Rafiki.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Postacie z serii Król Lew